I can't be in love
by TouchMyGoldenHeart-SMWB
Summary: Hermione's got a secret lover, but who! plz plz leave a comment.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"I hope you stop eating like that" said Hermione, she was talking to Ron. They were all in the great hall having lunch. Ron was stuffing his mouth with food and drinking at the same time, Hermione was disgusted, Harry grinned at Hermione.

"What? I'm hungry?" He said with his mouth full, holding a piece of chicken in his hand and a cup of water in the other. Hermione looked annoyed, Harry started laughing, but suddenly stopped when the person he mostly hates passed, Draco Malfoy.

"Having a blast, aren't we?" Draco said in sarcasm.

"I don't recall hearing someone ordering you to serve him? Or did you get new orders from your _papa's_ old pal Voldemort." Harry smirked.

"You…you…" Then suddenly Malfoy held himself from saying anything, instead he just walked by. It was shocking to Ron, Harry, and Hermione_. Malfoy left the chance of hurting someone??. _That was the question that ran in the trio's heads. Hermione excused herself to got to the girls dormitory to get her books.

"See you later guys" She said. When she walked out of the Great Hall, she decided that she'll take a walk beside first. She arrived at the lake, she found the everything was so peaceful, she took the chance of relaxing a bit from her studying. She sat down in her favorite spot under the tree, looking at her reflection in the lake, when she saw a darker reflection in the lake, it was the annoying boy in blond hair.

"Please don't disturb my peace with your face, Malfoy" Hermione said looking at his reflection, she didn't like what she said, but she was so relaxed to have any annoyance.

"You're the one whose sitting in my favorite place" he said pointing at the place where Hermione was sitting. Hermione was surprised then said.

"Really? Remind me to change mine, to the other end of the planet." She said and to increase her amazement Malfoy laughed, but he suddenly hid it, and turned back to the evil Malfoy. Hermione stood up and went her way.

When she entered the girls dormitory she found on her bed a transparent box with a red rose in it, she took it and found a card with it. There was a poem written in it.

_Roses are red_

_Violets are blue_

_No one in school_

_Is as lovely as you_

Hermione smiled, she wondered who could it be, there was no name signed. She thought _it must be Ron, he finally had the courage to tell her his feelings, _She ran to the common room holding the rose and the card, she found Ron and Harry there. She decided to make sure it was him first.

"Ron"

"Hm?" he looked at her happy face.

"Did you send this?" she asked holding up the things. Ron looked at the rose and the card, his ear reddened a bit before he said "No". Hermione was surprised, _who is it then?, _She looked at Harry but he shook his head.

Hermione sat down in thought, _who could be this secret admirer?, _She heard each girl in the common room gossiping about it. A girl came running quickly to her and gave her a letter and told her,

"You forgot this" Hermione took it quickly and without thinking she opened the letter. It said,

_Dear Hermione,_

_I am someone you know and don't at the same time. I've been admiring you for a while now, but I don' have the courage to face you with the real me, since I know your feelings towards me. But now I do, my admiration turned into love, I can't believe that I'm saying this but I am madly in Love with you. If you want to know who I am , meet me in front of the Great Hall at 7 o'clock today. If you don't come I'll understand and won't bother you again. I only ask one thing, please don't reject me before you've heard me out._

_Love_

_Your secret lover_

Hermione's face reddened a bit and became hot. She had a secret admirer, _He's so sweet_ She thought. She folded the letter and realized that everyone in the common room was looking at her, when they found that she noticed they all found something to do. She turned to Harry and Ron, They both wore different expressions. Ron looked angry but he controlled himself, but Harry wore a bright smile on his face and told her,

"So who's your secret admirer?" He asked.

"I dunno" She answered dreamily, "here, maybe you could figure him out." She handed them the letter and put her head on the hand of the arm chair. Harry and Ron read the letter.

"What have you done to the poor kid? You're driving him crazy" Harry told her, "I told you stop being so beautiful" Hermione if possible blushed more.

"Should I go?" She asked

"Of course you should go. You'll break his heart if you don't." Hermione always knew that Harry was sensitive and caring but she never thought him to be that sensitive. Hermione decided that she will go, but what did he mean by _'I don't have the courage to face you with the real me, since I know your feelings towards me__' _?


	2. Chapter 2

Guys this is the POV of three Ron, Hermione

Guys this is the POV of three Ron, Hermione. And the secret lover. So keep up with me people.

**Chapter 2**

It was 6 o'clock, in the common room Harry and Ron were sitting talking about Hermione's secret lover, till she gets ready.

"Why didn't you tell me Ron?..." Harry told Ron cheerfully.

"Harry…"

"But I guess it's better that way, I was as surprised as Hermione…"

"Harry…"

"But why didn't you tell her?..."

"Stop it" Ron cried at him, he was staring at the fire place. He couldn't bear these words.

"What? Didn't you send it?" Harry asked when he saw his friends face.

"Well…yes…no…I mean…you don't understand" He told him standing up turning his back to Harry and facing the window. Harry was worried.

"Well help me to. What do you mean by yes and no?"

"The truth is.." he said turning to Harry," That I sent her a rose, not the one she was holding, and I didn't send her the card or the letter, I thought about it but she knows my handwriting very well so…" he turned around again.

"What? You mean that Hermione has two lovers and got two roses? Yours and someone else's"

"Yes" He said looking at his feet, "Someone must've had the same idea at the same time."

"I'm sorry to hear that Ron. I was really glad that you finally made a move."

"Me too."

"You've got to tell her." He told him firmly.

"What? No" He turned around to face him.

"Why not?"

"She now is having a crush on this other romantic guy, I'm nothing beside him. When I decide to tell her, I want her to be unattached with other feelings." He told Harry. Ron acted as if he was so strong but deep down his heart was broken into peaces, he'd give anything in the world at this point to be left alone and cry.

"What's taking her so long anyway?" Harry wondered.

In the girls dormitory, Hermione was getting ready, it took her a while after she had showered to decide what to were. She decided to wear a Japanese, silk, light blue dress, that had simple drawings of roses in white at the end of the dress. It was a long dress, she thought it might be hard for her to walk with high heels under it, since she doesn't know where's she's going. Her golden, hair curls lied on her shoulders in a stunning way. She decided that she won't put any make up except a light lip gloss. After standing in front of the mirror for what felt like decades, she decided that she was good to go. Her heart was pounding fast as she picked up her bag and opened the door. When she appeared in the common room Harry and Ron both looked stunned by her beauty.

"Do I look ok?" She asked worried running a hand in her hair, making sure that it was fixed. Ron was speechless.

"You look absolutely amazing Hermione. He would be mad if he didn't fall for you more than he is already" He told her smiling.

"I hope he is what I think he is, not only someone playing with my feelings. I found another rose too, but this one wasn't in a box, I found it in my drawer." She said staring at the fire place. Harry looked at Ron, but luckily Hermione didn't notice. Ron gulped _this must be mine_ he thought, _Oh Hermione you look so beautiful if you only knew how much I love you. _

"I got to go now, I know it's early but I just can't wait." She smiled. Ron succeeded in pushing a smile on his face. Harry smiled at her too. She quickly hugged them both. To Ron it was really hard to hug her, he held his breath as his heart was beating fast, but she finally released him, and hugged Harry.

"Wish me luck" She told them as she disappeared behind the wall.

She walked through the Halls extremely nervous, she kept wondering who he might be? And does he really love her?, finally she got to the Great Hall door.

"This is it" she whispered. Her heart was beating so fast, she felt it would come out of her chest. She looked at her watched, it was still six thirty.

"You're early" said a voice behind her. She turned around her heart beating hard, but she was surprised by the face of…

"Malfoy?" She said stunned.

"Please don't leave." He told her desperately. For her amazement she found herself unwilling to leave at all.

"I won't" She told him softly.

"Wow, you look amazing" he'd just noticed her clothes, his voice was so emotional, that she couldn't help liking it. Her face reddened, and she looked at the floor.

"No" he told extending his hand to her face, "never look down, not when you're looking like this" he lifted her face up, and at the touch of his hand to her chin, they both felt the spark, _wow _Draco thought, Hermione stared at him and he stared at her, but Hermione broke it by looking the other way. He cleared his throat and said,

"Care to join me for a walk by the lake?" he said offering her his hand.

"Yes" She gladly took his hand, she was like who was in a trance. She didn't know where she was, she just knew that she never felt this happy before. He led her outside. They started walking. She decided to leave him talk first.

"Hermione? Is it ok to call you that?"

"Of course, don't you call me '_Miss Granger'?_" She said smiling.

"Then please stop calling me Malfoy, ok?" He asked her.

"Ok, Draco" she giggled.

"Well, Hermione. It's hard for me to talk about this, so please wait till the end. Since the beginning of this year, I started to have feelings for you, I guess it was from before but it got stronger this year. I…I find you amazing, beautiful, smart, and everything a girl should be. I feel horrible about what I did to you in all the past years, I hope you'd forgive me cuz…" he stopped walking, Hermione couldn't believe what she was hearing, or what she was feeling. He held her arms and turned her to face him. He looked at her in the eyes, he was shaking.

"I…I love you, Hermione. I always did, and I'll always will." He was breathing hard. Hermione looked at him speechless, She gazed into his eyes for a while, till she finally found words to say.

"This is the most sweetest, most adorable thing anyone has ever said to me" she told him. A wide smile spread through his face. He took her hand and they started walking by the lake talking about random things.

"I won't ask if you love me cuz I know it's too early, but at least let me ask do you like me?" He asked his heart beating hard, she felt his hand getting cold and sweating at the same time, she smiled and looked at him and told him.

"I do" he was so happy, he couldn't stop himself from jumping one small jump, this showed his deep love for her. They kept walking till they lost track of time. Hermione looked at her watch, she found it was ten thirty.

"It's getting late. I'm sorry this was the most wonderful night. But I have to go." He looked sad but agreed, she wasn't happy she didn't want the night to end, but she had to go. He walked her back and in front of the portrait of the fat lady,

"I hope we have another night like this one soon"he said

"Me too" he looked at her in surprise, he couldn't believe it, _she actually like me, she wants to go out with me again like I do_ he thought, before he could stop himself he took her hand and kissed it. She blushed and whispered him good night.

Once she entered the common room a thought came crashing to her mind, _how would Harry and Ron react when the know that her secret lover is the person the mostly hate? _She thought.

"Oh what do I do?"


	3. Chapter 3

This is totally the POV of Hermione

This is totally the POV of Hermione and a bit of Ron.

**Chapter 3**

When Hermione Entered the common room, she found no one there. She was a little relieved, but she knew that she'll have to confront them sooner or later. After 10 mins she was in bed. She laid there awake, unable to sleep. She was so confused, her thoughts and feelings kept jumping from one thing to another. She had feelings like guilty, happiness, confusion, fear…etc. She felt guilty because she felt that she was betraying Harry and Ron, fear cuz she didn't know what their reaction might be, confusion cuz she didn't understand anything did she really like Draco as a friend or is she just imagining stuff cuz he was really nice to her, her heart thought that he was a good friend but her mind thought that she should stop there and end everything. As for happiness, well she couldn't actually figure out why was she so happy. Her head started to hurt from all the thinking, so she decided to sleep, and worry when the time comes.

Next morning she woke up in a good mood, she dreamt about her night with Draco. She washed her face and wore her usual jeans and a pink T-shirt, and tied her hair up in a pony tail. When she went to wear her shoes she found an owl on the window with a letter strapped to it's leg, she took the letter and found it addressed to her. She opened it and read,

My Love Hermione,

Good morning, I know I just saw you yesterday but I just can't have enough of talking and seeing you. Please meet me in our favorite place once you get this letter.

Love

Draco

She felt extremely excited. She folded the letter, and stood up to go. She looked at her watch, it was still 6 o'clock in the morning, so she was glad that Harry and Ron won't be awake.

Once she got to the lake, she found him there sitting under a tree. Once his eyes met hers, a smile widened on his face. She went to him and said,

"You know, I won't wake up early everyday just for you." She laughed.

"No I know you will" He laughed back.

"Why did you wake up so early" She asked.

"I didn't wake up cuz I didn't sleep. I kept thinking about you." He said dreamily, she blushed and looked at the lake. He asked,

"So why are you wake up early?" he looked at her suspiciously.

"Well…I…I couldn't sleep." She didn't look at him, she was really shy. He grinned in happiness.

"Why are you standing over there, come sit" She obeyed and sat beside him. She never thought that being so near to him would make her heart beat so fast, and her breath heavy to be taken, but it made her happy. They gazed at the lake for a while, after what felt like years he took her hand and held it with both of his. After a while she asked,

"Do you ever feel like you're alone, no one u…"

"understands you?" he completed the sentence for her, "Yes"

She looked at him, waiting for a reason, which gave.

"Dad expects me to walk in his footsteps, to be on the Dark Lords side. I can't tell him no. I don't even have true friends to talk to. Crabb and Goyle, only hang up with me cuz of my father. That's why I am really happy with you, I get to be who I really am, who I want to be." She looked at him and gave him a comforting smile.

"Now we both know why both of us feel lonely."

"What do you mean by 'we both know'. Who told you I feel lonely?" She asked.

"Hermione, when I love someone, I must understand them and I understand you. You feel lonely because you don't have anyone to talk to. You feel you can't talk to Harry cuz he's already got a lot on his mind and you won't be a good friend if you told him your feelings and increased the worry in him." She looked at him in surprise, "As for Ron…" His face twitched a little, "You don't feel comfortable talking to him cuz you know he has feelings for you. That's why you feel lonely." Hermione was astonished and happy at the same time, she never found someone who understood her the way he did, this made her heart beat more.

"Wow. You're the first to see past my books." She smiled at him.

"Can you consider me your faithful friend, the one that you can talk to about anything without worrying?" He asked hopefully.

"No" She looked at him, he looked a miserable but he tried to hide it, by looking the other way.

"Cuz you're more" She continued. He turned to face her, an expression of excitement was spread through his face. He looked at her.

"Really? You're not joking?" he asked hardly speaking from happiness. She nodded Shyly.

"Oh Hermione, you made me the happiness man on earth. Come with me." He stood up, and took her hands to help her up.

"Where are we going?" She asked laughing at his craziness.

"You'll see." He took her hand as he ran and pulled her with him. They both ran to the forest, she didn't understand what was going on, she just followed. They entered the forest.

"Draco? What's going on?" She was still laughing. _He is crazy _she thought. It was true, but he was crazy about her.

"Do you trust me?" He asked.

"Yes, I do" She answered truthfully.

"Then follow me" They kept running and running, to where? She didn't know. They stopped in front of a big bush.

"Close your eyes?" He told her emotionally. She obeyed. He took her hand and walked her through the bushes.

"Now, open them." Once she did, she saw the most amazing sight in front of her. She was in a place full of colorful flowers. There was a huge waterfall, and lots of birds surrounding the place. She couldn't believe how beautiful this place is. She looked at Draco speechless. Draco understood that she was happy.

"This is my secret hide out. Whenever I feel extremely lonely, and feel that everyone in this world sucks. I come here and I remember that things will be ok, and that there is still beauty in the world." He turned around to face her and added, "Like you." And he turned his back on her. To look at the place. Hermione, before she could stop herself or even think, she said,

"I Love you" She couldn't believe she said it, she didn't even realize that she felt it. Draco stood there for a moment, trying to understand what had just happen. He turned around to look at her.

"W…what d…did you just say?" He asked. He thought that he was just imagining this.

"I said I…Love…you" She repeated. Draco didn't believe himself, before she could say anything, he ran to her, and hugged her. He lifted her up and started spinning her around, and around. They were both laughing hard. After a while he decided to put her down. They both sat down on the grass laughing hard. Draco looked at her and told her,

"Wow, your laugh is so beautiful." He said gazing at her.

"But not as beautiful as this." She pushed him, stood up and ran. He ran after her, she went to the water and started spraying water on him. He laughed and sprayed water back. She never felt that happy in her entire life. They stopped and waited for a while to their clothes to dry. They kept talking, and laughing all the time. Till they decided it's time to go back.

"Whenever you need me, just send me a letter with my owl. It won't move from your window, till you have a message for me." She nodded, and put her head on his shoulder, they both held each others hand and started to walk back to the castle.

In the common room. It was 10 o'clock, and Harry and Ron were awake. Harry was reading the news paper and Ron was pacing around the room.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked.

"Hermione's out with him" He said angrily.

"How did you know?"

"I asked one of the girls they said that she got a letter and after reading it she left. She must be with him." He punched the wall in his anger.

"Calm down, will you? You should be happy if she is." Harry couldn't find something to say, so he just said this. He realized that it was stupid after saying it. Ron looked at him.

"Happy? Don't you mean hurt? Weak? Hopeless?" He cried. Harry was silent. The silent broke by the sound of the opening of the portrait. Hermione entered looking happy, her smile faded once she saw Ron and Harry. Harry gave Ron a sharp look that said _'act naturally'. _

"Good morning Hermione" Harry told her.

"Good morning Harry." She said afraid. She knew that confronting time has come.

"So…?" Harry told her, Hermione understood that he wants to know who is her secret admirer. "Who?" He asked. She took a deep breath and said,

"Sit down please." She said looking at Ron. He sat down beside Harry. She went and stood in front of them, she looked afraid. Harry and Ron looked at each other wondering what's wrong.

"H…He's D…Draco" And once she said it, a storm blew from both Harry and Ron.

"What?" They shouted, "Draco Malfoy. ARE YOU JOKING?" Hermione was really afraid of this, she never saw them both that angry.

"Hermione, he's a slytherine" Ron cried.

"What?" she said, "Is that what really matters to you? That he's a slytherine? Ron, How could you be so shallow?" She said outraged. Ron was turning red.

"Hermione, he's my enemy. He wants to have me handed to Voldemort. If he could do it he would have done it himself." Harry said unbelieving what's happening.

"No, he's not like that." Hermione told him pleadingly.

"How do you know that for sure?" Harry asked.

"He told me"

"And you believed him?" Ron asked.

"Yes"

"What has he done to you?" Ron asked.

"He's done nothing to me." Hermione's voice was raising.

"Can you hear yourself. Your defending him, your defending the most disgusting man anyone could meet."

"Don't you call him that" Hermione shouted at him.

"Hermione? Your fighting with us because of him. Don't you care about your friends? The ones who know you." Harry cried at her.

"I don't care about someone I don't have. Face it you don't know or understand me. But he does." She shouted at them both.

"Hermione, why do you care about that jerk?" Ron shouted at her.

"BECAUSE I LOVE HIM" she shouted. Ron stood there in silence. He felt like his world just fell apart. _That's the end of it, she loves him. HIM, not me. I loved her forever and she falls for him. I guess I should just disappear from her life, and let her be with the one she really loves_ he thought. Ron gulped, stood, and left the place without a word. Hermione hated herself at that point. She sat in a chair regretting her confession. She looked at Harry, hoping he would understand.

"Harry, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to shout like that. You guys just kept insulting him, and I couldn't help it." She looked at him in sorrow.

"You really do love him" He said staring at her.

"Yes, and I swear he's not what you think he is. He just have to act this way in front of Snape, Crabb, and Goyle. I know you're not buying this, but he really is." She looked at him. She really wanted him to be on her side.

"If that's what you really want Hermione, then I guess I won't get in your way. But as for Ron…" He sat in thought.

"I dunno why is he so mad that I'm dating a slytherine."

"He's not mad about you dating a slytherine. He's mad about you dating. He loves you, you know he does."

"I know, but he never said anything. Am I supposed to wait for him to puck up the courage my whole life." She said in hopelessness.

"I dunno. We'll figure out a way to talk to him." Harry said thinking hard.

"Thank you Harry. And I'll prove to you that he's as good as I told you."

"How are you going to do that?" He asked curiously.

"I dunno. I'll think of something."


	4. Chapter 4

This is the POV of Ron

This is the POV of Ron

**Chapter 4**

Ron rushed through the ground in anger. He felt every anger in the world, he wanted to strangle Draco. He was looking for him everywhere. He found him standing there surrounded by a bunch of boys. He went to him, he tried to control himself but he couldn't. As he approached him, a boy said.

"Look who's here, ginger boy." He laughed as they all did, but Malfoy didn't. He ignored them and headed for Draco.

"You, me, talk now." His voice was demanding. Draco went with him silently. Once they were out of earshot, Ron turned to face him.

"What are you planning to do?" He shouted at him.

"I'm not planning to do anything." He shouted back.

"You go and play with her emotions, thinking that she doesn't have someone to stand for her." He shouted.

"I'm not playing with her emotions." He cried.

"Yeah right, like you're not planning on hurting her…"

"DON'T YOU SAY THAT. I LOVE HER. I WOULDN'T EVER HURT HER, OR LET ANYTHING HAPPEN TO HER" He shouted, it was true he really loved, he would die before letting anything bad happen to her. Ron looked at him, he was surprised, when he heard him talking like that, he felt that he really wasn't lying.

"Do you really love her?" he asked calmly.

"Yes, madly." He said truthfully.

"I guess she's happy." His eyes started to tear, "As long as she's happy, I won't stand in your way." He said sadly.

"Thank you" Draco told him.

"But if you hurt her, or made unhappy, I swear I'll make you wish you were dead." He warned him firmly.

"Don't worry. I won't ever do that, and if it happened you won't need to do anything cuz I'm dead without her." He told him, he patted him on the back. Ron turned away, he started crying silently. _Oh Hermione, I'm bound to love you secretly for my whole life. But I'm willing to sacrifice my heart for you, just be happy, _he thought. Ron didn't get back to the common room. He decided to go for a walk. That's it, no more Hermione. She's a great person, but he wasn't good enough for her. She needed someone who truly love her, since Draco did, then he was willing to let her go. He stood in front of the lake silently, remembering every good moment they had together, every laugh, even their fights he remembered them and laughed through his tears. But it was no use crying on what's gone. _Ronald Weasley, you lived miserably and you'll die miserably _.

Hermione went to the place were Draco has taken her. She was so sad, she knew that she broke Ron's heart. But she didn't know what to do, she sat there trying to find away to make up what she did to Ron. She started crying hardly, she messed everything up. She loved Draco, but Ron she didn't know. She covered her face with her hands and started sobbing harder, she suddenly felt soft hands holding hers and taking them off her face.

"Thought I might find you here" Draco told her.

"But how…?" She asked.

"He came and talked to me." Draco told her, taking her in his arms. She was crying on his shoulders.

"I dunno what to do Draco. I really don't." She was crying hard. He stroked her hair and said, "There, there. We'll find a way. As long as we're together, we'll find a way." She nodded on his shoulders as he hugged her tightly.


	5. Chapter 5

I dunno exactly which POV, I guess it's everybody's so keep up

I dunno exactly which POV, I guess it's everybody's so keep up.

**Chapter 5**

After Hermione had known the details from Draco about his conversation with Ron, she felt more guilty than she could ever bare. Draco himself was upset. So Hermione decided something, something that made her hate herself while saying it.

"Draco we must stop seeing each other." Said Hermione sadness.

"What? Hermione, I can't last a day without seeing you." Said Draco with a pleading face.

"You know that I can't too, but till we can find a solution for this problem we should respect Ron's feelings right now. It's going to be hard for him to see us together." Hermione was trying to stop her tears from running down her face again.

"I know, but…"

"Please don't make it harder that it is. We'll get through this, and we won't be alone. You'll have my heart…"

"And you'll have mine." He completed the sentence for her, "You are the most caring person I've ever seen. But for how long are we going to forbid ourselves from seeing each other?" He asked hoping that it will be for a short time.

"I dunno. Till we figure a way out of this mess." They both looked at each other, as if it was the last time they'll ever see each other again.

"Can I write to you?" He asked desperately. Hermione didn't think it was a good idea, but she thought it would be hard for him and her cut everything so quickly.

"I guess it's ok if won't spot it, but only a little." She and him were a little relieved that there was at least one method of communication that wasn't forbidden. After a warm goodbye, they separated in front of the Great Hall door, feeling devastated and a little relieved was a bizarre combination, but that's what she felt.

In the common room Harry was talking to Ron. Harry wasn't sure what he should say to Ron, but he did his best.

"I'm fine Harry. I went and talked to Malfoy…"

"You talked to him? Why?" He asked worried that Ron might have hurt Malfoy or something.

"Relax. I wanted to make sure that he wasn't playing with her. She's right, he isn't. When he told me that he loved her, I saw myself in his eyes. He must've changed for her. So that's it."

"What's it?" Harry asked confused. Ron didn't like discussing this, but he was forced to, if he ever wanted Hermione to be happy.

"He loves her, and she loves him. I won't come in the middle of this." He tried to make his voice sound as casual as possible, but he couldn't hide the pain in his eyes.

"But you love her." Harry told her.

"And that's why I have to back out. All I'm doing right now is that I'm causing her pain, and that causes me more pain than I'm already in. One pain is enough." Ron said desperately. Harry thought he saw a tear in his eye, but Ron turned away before Harry could realize it was there. Harry couldn't argue with him cuz he knew that he was right.

"What do you plan to do?" Harry asked.

" I have a plan, but I need you to help."

"Will this plan help you feel better?"

"Yes"

"Then I'm here to help." Ron gave a weak smile, then he went up to the boy dormitory. After a while, Hermione entered the common room. She found Harry and went to talk to him.

"Did you speak to Ron?" Hermione asked anxiously. Harry nodded.

"How mad is he?" She asked in fear.

"He isn't." Harry answered simply.

"He isn't?" Asked Hermione with astonishment.

"He took it well." Harry lied.

"He took what well?" She was so confused. She shouted at Ron, she told him that she loved someone else, how come after all that he didn't get mad at her??

Hermione decided not open this problem for now. It was hard for her to stop talking to the only one who understood her, but it was all to lessen Ron's pain.

The next day they had Charms the first lesson. Hermione was in a very bad mood and so was Draco. She sat at the first desk, and Draco sat in a corner alone, away from her. They tried hard not to look at each other, but sometimes they just couldn't prevent it. Ron noticed what was going on and he understood. He tried to ignore it, but he found that Hermione was miserable, she stopped answering questions, stopped talking, stopped everything. This made Ron feel bad. Whenever he looked at both of them, he found two lovers who can't be in love because of him. He couldn't take it, _I'll have to talk to Hermione and end this once and for all._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

In the common room, Hermione sat there in silence. She stared at the fire place, she was exhausted she hasn't slept for two days. Draco, that was all she could think of. Her eyes were full of tears, _one heart will be broken but which one?_ she thought. Harry was sitting beside her thinking too, but she didn't even notice he was there. Suddenly she heard the voice of…

"Harry, please let me talk to Hermione alone." It was Ron. Hermione's heart was beating fast. _What does he want? Is he going to shout at me?_ She thought. She looked at Harry begging him to stay, but he looked away and obeyed Ron. Ron sat in the chair in front of her. He looked her directly in the eyes. She was scared. He started to talk.

"What's wrong with you Hermione? I don't like how you've been these days." She was surprised, didn't he know what was going on?.

"It's nothing. I'm ok" She lied, she looked away from him, she wasn't comfortable with this eye contact.

"I know what's going on." He got closer to her and took her hands in his. She looked at him, "Hermione, I'm ok with you and Draco. I really am. You are happy, and that's what makes me happy. Please don't stop seeing him because of me, this way your hurting me. We could always stay the best friends that everyone envy for being so close."

"Oh, Ron…"

"Please let me finish. When I talked to Draco, I found that he was really in love with you. So I'm going to back out. Don't look at me that way, I'm not hurt or anything." He smiled at her, she was still worried.

"To make you feel better. Lavender talked to me yesterday and she said that she wanted us to be back together. I'm happy with that." He told her, her heart lifted.

"Really?" She asked with a smile.

"Yes, I've missed her to be honest. But I won't be happy if I'm not sure that you are." He looked at her with a comforting smile, this time Hermione was happy with the smile and not worried.

"So you're getting back together?" she asked happily.

"Yes" With a smile.

"And does she love you?"

"Yes she does."

"And you?" He hesitated to answer this one, but he gave her a smile and said,

"Yes, I do." She was so happy, she stood up and hugged him.

"Oh Ron, I'm so happy for you." He stroked her hair. This time he was happy with the hug. After they broke she said,

"I gotta go and tell…" She broke off, and looked the other way. He turned her to face him and said,

"Draco. Go tell him" With a smile, she smiled at him and excused herself. She ran out of the common room, she kept wondering where could she find him, then she remembered that he must be in the place were he goes when he feels lonely. She kept running and running till she reached the place. She was right, he was sitting there starring at the water. She sneaked behind him and covered his eyes. At her touch he smiled.

"Hermione" he said reaching for her hands to take them off.

"Thought I might find you here" She smiled.

"Why the smile?" He asked. She explained everything. His happiness was clear. He was as happy as her.

"So it's ok for us to get back together." She nodded. He hugged her tightly. Oh Draco, _How happy I am that we are together, you are the best person I've ever seen_ she thought with happiness. _Oh Hermione I am so happy that we are together, you are the best person I've ever seen_ he thought. They both sat there under the tree. He had one arm around her. They sat there not knowing that even there thoughts intersect.

Meanwhile in the common room Ron sat there in her place in front of the fire place. He lied to her. Lavender did ask him to get back, but he wasn't happy with it, he just said that to make her happy. But he wasn't in pain at all, now that he knew that his first and last love is happy.

The end

I hope you enjoyed it guys. I did my best. So please tell me what you really think.


End file.
